True Love Never Dies
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: Set in the Battle of Hogwarts. A small one-shot of Remus and Tonks' last moments


**This is a one-shot I started to write ages ago for a competition and I saw it in my stories folder and figured it had been unfinished for long enough. Enjoy (hopefully)**

Her gorgeous baby boy lay sleeping in her arms. She was torn. She wanted to stay here and be with her son but at the same my time her heart longed to be at Hogwarts. The thought of Remus fighting for his life and possibly losing it sent sharp pains through her chest. Finally her she gave into her heart and apparated to the Hogsmeade. The once thriving town was now occupied with a few people fleeing to and from Hogwarts. She stopped for a moment, reminiscing all the memories she had of the once busy town. She quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts and continued on her way to Aberforth's tunnel. She made her way down the dark passageway into Aberforth's home. The house was musty and silent. Ariana stood in her portrait, gazing out at nothing. She made her way over to the portrait and asked Adriana to open the passageway. Ariana obliged and the asker thanked her. She started to made her way down the dark tunnel. After what seemed like a lifetime she arrived at the Room of Requirement. She ran through the castle until she spotted Aberforth by a window of the castle. "Where's Remus?" She asked. Aberforth turned around, shocked to see her. "Tonks? I thought you would be with Teddy."

"I couldn't let Remus fight without me Aberforth. I just couldn't." Tonks' anxiety rose with every moment of the battle that passed without Remus by her side. Aberforth nodded like he understood and then answered her question "Last I saw he was dueling Antonin Dolohov in the Great Hall" She thanked him and rushed of in the direction of the Great Hall.

She sprinted as fast as her legs would take her, dodging spells and curses on her way. Eventually the corridor came to an end and she was at the Great Hall. She burst through the massive mahogany doors and spotted Remus instantly. He seemed to be in a precarious position and seconds away from death. Tonks rushed to Remus' side and aimed her wand at Dolohov. "Stupify!" She screamed as a flash of red light burst from her wand, sending Dolohov backwards and crashing into the wall. Remus picked himself up from the floor and wrapped his arms around Tonks. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and their lips were about to meet when a blaze of light shot in between them. Tonks clutched her wand tightly and shot a spell back at their enemy as her husband did the same. Remus sent their attacker flying out the window and looked back to Tonks. They both looked back at each other and shared a look that showed a fire burning within the two fighters, they weren't just going to go down easily. Suddenly a mass of wild black curls and cackling crashed through, into the hall. Tonks looked over to her just as she was sent backwards by a stray burst of light from another duel. Remus looked over to his fallen wife, mother of his unborn child and began to run towards her, desperate to see if she was ok when a surge of pain shot through his back. He tried to reach forward, to grab onto something, anything, to no avail. As he fell to the floor his hearing ceased to function and his entire body went numb. He took one last look over to Tonks and relief filled him as he saw her starting to pull herself up, wand at the ready. Remus smiled faintly as a string of light flew over his head towards his attacker and his beautiful soulmate avenged him. The world quickly faded to black and everything that Remus was ceased to exist.

Tonks recoiled her want from her attack on Dolohov. This time she was sure he was down, he had been buried under a pile of rubble. She could see Remus lying on the floor and her heart dropped into her stomach, she edged her way towards him, fending off attacks from every angle and saw his serene face. Tears bristled in her eyes as she realised she would never see him again, never hear his smooth laugh, never feel his warm embrace, never be his wife. She gritted her teeth as her sorrow turned to bitter anger. She flung around and found herself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, her smirk dripping will self-satisfaction. She shot a beam of green light towards Tonks who dodged it, flinging herself to the side. As she hit the ground she sent her own bolt from her wand which was deflected by the madwoman. Tonks pushed herself up and engaged in the most difficult duel of her entire life. Her life hung in the balance and she was desperately fighting the urge to curl up into a ball and cry for her newly lost love. She realised it a second before it happened. Her gaze left Bellatrix for a second as she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, hopelessly wishing it was Remus, pulling himself up, ready to fight again. Voldemort's right hand woman saw this opportunity and took it, firing the killing curse towards the distracted witch. Tonks' eyes flew back to her attacker a second before the spell hit her. She was flung backwards as her entire body seared with pain. In her final moment before the darkness enveloped her she glanced to her side and saw she was strewn beside Remus. With her last burst of strength she held out her hand, sliding it within his. The two lovers lay side by side, serene in a horde of chaos, finally at peace.

**I love me them reviews :D**


End file.
